The use of LED's in place of conventional incandescent, fluorescent, and neon lamps has a number of advantages. LED's tend to be less expensive and longer lasting than conventional incandescent, fluorescent, and neon lamps. In addition, LED's generally can output more light per watt of electricity than incandescent, fluorescent, and neon lamps. Linear light fixtures are popular for a variety of different residential and commercial lighting applications, including cabinet lighting, shelf lighting, cove lighting, and signage. Linear light fixtures can provide primary lighting in an environment or serve as aesthetic accents or designs that complement other lighting sources.
Conventional linear LED light fixtures only extend in a single direction. Furthermore, when one or more conventional linear LED light fixtures are coupled together, these fixtures have a break in the light source at the point were one two fixtures are connected, creating an undesirable lighting effect. In addition, when the fixtures are coupled, the electrical and or mechanical coupling is typically occurring near or adjacent to the LEDs along the LED substrate. The connections have a tendency to create shadows and thus, an undesirable light output.
In buildings where a great many linear LED light fixtures are used as the primary light source, the number of fixtures may be more than is necessary with current conventional light sources. This increased number of LED fixtures, can create problems because the positioning of the fixtures is often limited based on the need to couple the fixture to a secure area and the problems manifest in running electrical power to each individual light fixture from a general source of A/C power.